


Happy Now [vid]

by jonesandashes, pollyrepeat



Series: Vidding Sample Pack [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was uniquely suited to meet every challenge of the Clone Wars except the one that really mattered. In this essay I will
Series: Vidding Sample Pack [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391824
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Happy Now [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for animated violence, some rapid camera movements/cutting, flashing and spinning lights (lightsabers!). I did not select "major character death" in the warnings because it's not on screen, but - Clone Wars. It's implied.
> 
> There is some meta in the comments. Could it be that I'm HAPPY now???

Password: **ob1**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/443560044) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: Happy Now, by Hey Ocean! [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hey-ocean-happy-now-lyrics).


End file.
